


Prostitution Forced:Past intentions:Bar 1

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Sexual Content, Starscreams pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past reviled. Dark prince Comes, and sweeps the angel of his dreams of his feet. <br/>Info:Names:Starscream is named star only after he meets Megatron, and Overload is named over same reason but she meets Lugnut.:<br/>Megatron the savior of starscream, in till..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostitution Forced:Past intentions:Bar 1

The music plays, Mechs and femmes gettin' drunk and high on cocain or High-grade, Dancing, Strippers, lap dances

And the Morning Shift, Night shift bar dancer, 

A low purr comes from the seeker Mech, as he sucks the others fingers slowly...Softly...

Harder...he's gettin' hard.

"Babe, Show me some muscle.' The seeker purrs in to his Comm-lnk closer to his faceplate

The mech stiffens, Obviously bored of the Seeker, and his old moves.

"How bout'...." he sits up shoving the seeker away and walks out.

another Femme Stripper notices 

And tsk "Don't worry honey, that Guy can never get Turned on lost his spike.' She chuckles

Star sighs "Over..." 

Over sighes "Look, a new batch is coming in, and....I know You're about to lose your apartment that's why you took this crappy job, cause captain Glitch face is being a Fragger, "

Star chuckles 

That is true.

The music kept playing, star 

Went ove to the bar stand 

Mimck, came over looking at the mech, named star "Star, Talk.now!" He said pointing to the stairs, that led for the strippers.

Star sighed and walked up with Mimck 

And sat down on the black loveseat.

"Look-" mimck started...

"I know, what you're gonna say, I'm....-'

Mimck sighed, "Look, theres been some lay backs..And I'm gonna have to fire ya.'

Lay backs aren't true...

"I'm Sorry, star you're just not gettin' enough costumers like overload, and Starp."

"What....W-what!!???" 

Mimck chuckled "Let me make this a little clearer...Your...Fired!"

This can't be happening 

"You can't!-"

Over came running up the stairs bursting the door open.

"Sir! Sir! Lord is here!"

Mimck's optics widen "OVER! Alright ." Mimck glared at me "You stay here"

Sighing i did as he told, 

\---

Lugnut, standed by the prince-Lord- 

"How about a little relief my Prince?"

Megatron scrunched his faceplate, looking at the femme stripers, and mechs not one caught his eye neither did he want to be here but his 2IC "Suggest" that he let loose, he already let loose, losing the women of his dreams, to some other mech, "Elita..." he mumbled slowly lugnut noticed

"Oh high-grade in a Spikes Aft..!" Starp mumbled 

Lugnut noticed a few strippers looking his -Lords- way 

"Lord...You must'n threat, You must get elita out of your head, sje is woth that slagger orion he is weak as a toothpick, and if she can't see how Handsome you are then..her loose." Lugnut said.. 

He is right.

Putting a digit servo between his optics, he was getting a major Processor ache. 

"I cannot stand the music, I am getting some air."

Lugnut sighed

"I need a stripper."

\--

I sighed and walk down stairs, deciding, not to cause any trouble

Slowly slipping out not wanting to here my bosses lecture, Once i was out i sighed.

'Holy slag..' shaking it off i walked to my apartment,  knowning it'd be locked, i picked locked it,  

Once it was open i walked in closing the Door behind me the only thing that was here was my couch 

Sighing, i sat down gettin' comfty i lay down closing my optics, 

Trying to think of the least worse things that are not bad in my life.

\---

"Lord.." Shockwave stepped forward,  megatron sighed "what?"

"You are thinking of her again aren't you my lord."

Megatron Snarled "i do not need to be told this."

"Where is lugnut?" Megatron asked

"Lugnut is still at the bar:Getting high."

Megatron sighed getting up from his throne "I am going to Recharge." Shockwave nodded

"Yes my lord."

_____

The mech, opened the door to his room it was like any other room, king size bed, fireplace, a couch, Two big pictures of his creators, a desk lamp His own bathroom, it was anyone could ever dream for

And yet he didn't want it....

All he wanted was the Women he dreamed if who left him...for...for...-

No! He must forget it, elita is gone...

Gone out of his life..atleast...

He sighed taking the armor off his body, and Helmet armor, stretching 

He really need a shower. 

\------

Lugnut gasped, "SLAG..! PRIMUS OHH..PRIMUS!" Lugnut Grabbed the berth blankets of the berth while over, Licked his spike with her glossa

She purred "oh..Hows my little guest doing?"

Lugnut gasped again

"Fragging wonderful!!!" Lugnut scream 

Over smirked stopping the Blow job, she sat on top of Lugnut, 

"Ready?"

"Ride me babe" lugnut moaned 

She chuckled "You read my mind, " she bent closer "Or body." She purred as she went up and down. 

It lasted for 20 minutes in till they worn them self out, 

She exhaled "you wore me babe." She teased

He laughed "Aren't i?"

He loosened up "say...do you have any friends?"

She smirked "interested in a thee-way?"

He stiffen "not for me for my uhh Lord..Megatron you see he needs to get this girl out of his head...and"

She got interested "Say no more i know this mech named Star."

Lugnut looled Curious "Star...I like that, got his address."

She laughed, "Hun we all do," she picked a note from her desk lamp, and got out a sticky note with stars address. "

"Dangerous place." Lugnut spoke

Over shrugged "He hit a dead spot just got fired today he wasn't making much like us you see, most mechs see him unattractive. "

"Well..."

She laughed "Im sure he could work something out with your Lord tho."

She smirked "But now..." ... "ready to go another round?"

Lugnut chuckled "Haven't ya gotten enough?"

"No " she frowned

Lugnut smiled,

"You need a better name then over."

She rose a optic at him.

"How about overload?"

She smirked "I like the sound of that.'

Lugnut smiled "Yeah me to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This part is mostly based on overload,getting her name cause i ship Lugnut/Overload!!! <3 never a enough love for them :(


End file.
